Hate
by enRei
Summary: The youngest Uchiha hates a lot of stuff. Albeit, there are things he hates -HATES- and absolutely loathes. Itachi for one, with no need to explain why. Hinata, who is tightly connected to the third thing he despises from the bottom of his soul: obliviousness. Especially when it's Naruto who can't seem to stop oozing with it. Beware the OOC and BL.


**Disclaimer: Naruto (the show) doesn't belong to me (the writer); though I have started a petition…**

* * *

Hate is such a strong word, right? Never the less, the youngest Uchiha used it both in his vocabulary and personal thoughts way too often. It's usually associated with every single person that ticks him off, for when he hates, he _hates_.

He hated the tomato vendor that always sucked up to him, in hope of Sasuke purchasing more than one bag of his delicious fruit. Like Sasuke needed to be told tomatoes were the most amazing thing to eat; flaunting and ass-kissing words or not, he will still buy three bags.

He hated those entire fan girls that simply refused to leave him alone and get a real life; outside of stalking him, writing him love letters, giving him gifts and basically throwing selves at him at every possible moment. God, haven't they heard of privacy? Or better yet, did they not hear him when he said he didn't _fucking _like them a bit. Albeit, Sakura was on a different level: he hated her more for she had more chances with annoying him than the rest.

He hated his never-on-time sensei; can't that guy get a clock or something! Gosh, he was always making him, the prestige and prodigious Uchiha, wait for hours and hours… And always offered some lame ass excuse before proceeding to give them an even lamer missions. And throughout that all he stood, sometimes sat, to the side reading that disgusting books and giggling to himself. Sasuke could only thank some upper force for giving him the brains so he could actually train himself a bit.

He hated the night; it always brought unpleasant memories of the past. Not to mention it usually meant sleep time- therefore no more training. It only made his hate grew when those blasted nightmares came around.

He hated getting wet- which might had something to do with his clan's alliance with ninja cats.

He hated them too- there were lots of embarrassing moments they've experienced together for Sauske not to hate them.

He hated Konoha's Genins- they all though they were actually getting somewhere and were strong enough as they were!

Kiba was to feral for his liking, Shikamaru too lazy, Choji like eating way too much, Shino was too… creepy, Ino and Sakura too weak and clingy, Rock Lee too loud and maybe the nearest to his own level of strength, Neji… to alike himself, but still a whiney cry baby and Hinata…

Now, above all those mentioned things, they were people or situations he hated even more. Like hate _hate_.

One of them was Itachi, for obvious reasons, and he proudly held the first spot on Sauske's '_KILL! PULVERIZE! DEMOLISH! TWIST THE SICK-O'S NECK!_' list. He will not rest until that freak is down.

The other one was Hinata and she was tightly connected with Sasuke's third object of absolute hatred.

_Obliviousness_. He hated it in every form, whether it was obliviousness his fan girls seemed to have whenever he tried to shoo them away or the way Kakashi obliviously looked over Sasuke's need to get stronger.

But the most gruesome one, the form he absolutely _loathed_, was the one Naruto's oozed with.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't hold it over the boy- he had been denied of so many things, one of them being the sense to notice someone pursuing you romantically; after all he never knew what real love was.

But really, not even a bit of it? His second most hated person, Hinata, has been pining after him for God's knows how long, stalking him, watching him, surely using her blasted eyes to get a little skin and he never noticed? Never ever?

That should've been his first clue to it; at the beginning he took it as a blessing. If Naruto wanted to see the most probably only girl in the village who loved him as a weird, fainting prone freak than that was fine with Sauske. Superb even; that meant less Hinata occupied Naruto and more Sasuke occupied Naruto.

When Sasuke first grabbed Naruto's ass he took his explanation ('There was was a bug there, dobe') with a grateful smile.

When Sasuke tried to hug him, Naruto thought Sasuke was asking for a fight.

When Sasuke asked him out for a diner- the blonde idiot was certain his teammate was trying to poison him or over fed him, so he declined, swearing and yelling.

Every time Sasuke walked Naruto home, or better said stalked, Naruto interpreted that as Sasuke seeing Naruto as someone who was weak and can't take care of himself. The same when he came in the morning to pick him up.

When Sasuke gave him a box of chocolates on Valentine's, Naruto said he didn't want to eat something Sasuke's fans made and he certainly did not need his pity. Never mind Sasuke spent the whole night injecting miso ramen flavor into the sour chocolate.

On a mission, Naruto screamed and got angry with him whenever he helped him, refusing to talk to the other one for the rest of the day.

On Naruto's birthday, Sasuke made a naruto paper flowers for him. Albeit, he mailed them and later realized he forgot to sign his name. Hinata, the bitch, took all credit for them.

After many, _many _futile attempts at courting Naruto- Sasuke began to get fed up with that blasted obliviousness and the density that was Naruto's brain.

However, he could do so little about it. Whenever Sasuke went in for a kiss, for the object of his affections was more act over the words person, Naruto screamed bloody murder and shoved a fist in his face. Again, he thought Sasuke would bite him to death. Or use his katon jutsu on him.

And so Sasuke mopped and angst around, lashing out on whatever he hated (which was a lot) actually giving into his desires to kick Naruto's ass around.; though it ended with him dry humping the blonde on more than one occasion.

Sasuke bristled with anger for months- but never gave up. After all, he was courting Naruto; a shinobi that never gave up. When, not if, Naruto realized he had it bad for the smoking hot Uchiha just as he did for the blonde fox; he will make sure to brag about it and collect his hard earned prize.

But damn, why couldn't he collect it right now?

* * *

**A/N: A little one shot I wrote as an apology for my dear readers; you know, for not updating in so long. What can I say except: BLOCKAGE ON THE ROAD. You can't just push the inspiration, right?**

**Well, you can, but it will turn out lame, so no.**

**Also, I wanted to notify you (readers) about my newest multi chapter (30-31) fan fiction I'm going to be updating in a while. No worries, unlike WW, more than 70% has already been written.**

**It's a SasuNaru one (DUH!) and I kinda need help with ending- it's named 'The Chronicles of One Month Courting' where our hero, Uchiha Sasuke, is keeping journal of his daily try outs to confess to his long time crush, best friend and if it all turns out right, future lover- Uzumaki Naruto. You can find it on my profile page in two days.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
